


fly with invisible wings together now

by starryswans (shakespearb)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Afterlife, Character's Name Spelled as Bertholdt, Closure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Canon, Starting Over, i referenced paths for heaven in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespearb/pseuds/starryswans
Summary: "The vision of Marco’s final moments flashed in his mind. His terrified expression. His despaired pleadings. The way his tears streamed down. The way his body shook in Reiner’s tight grip. His final words.The only thing left behind being half his dead body.“Bertholdt?” Marco called out again, snapping Bertholdt out of his spiralling thoughts."ㅡ in which Bertholdt meets Marco in the after life.
Relationships: Marco Bott & Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 13





	fly with invisible wings together now

**Author's Note:**

> aa hello :>
> 
> this wasnt written as a bday fic in mind, but thought eh it'd be appropriate to post on his bday. i wanted to give bert the closure (of a sort) that he deserved so i hope that was achieved!
> 
> i love bert so much i hope this is a good gift hehe :') happy reading <3
> 
> (title is from again & again - plastic memories ost)

Bertholdt opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the harsh light hitting him. He brought a hand to his cheeks. Damp. Evident of his final, desperate cries. The vast space of land he saw ahead of him stretched for miles. It took only a brief moment for Bertholdt to put two and two together. He heavily let his body fall on the ground with a thump. The ocean blue sky was perfectly speckled with cotton candy clouds. Bertholdt wondered what deemed it appropriate for him to end up in Heaven, but he was grateful regardless. Life on Earth was practically Hell enough. 

Bertholdt closed his eyes for a while, soaking in the embracing warmth of the sun. Was Reiner okay? Even if they lost, did the War Chief, Pieck and Reiner manage to get away? Hundreds of thoughts raced in his mind, twisting and turning in an endless roller coaster loop. Bertholdt took a deep breath of the clean, fresh air. He pushed the thoughts away. For once, he wanted to let himself be selfish and relax in the serenity of the afterlife. Bask in the warmth, enveloping himself in the silence. Just for a little while. 

Until he heard a familiar voice call out to him. A voice he never thought he would ever hear again. A voice that had haunted his nightmares for months. A voice that made his eyes flutter open and his body sit up in a jerk. 

“Hey, it’s been a while,” Marco greeted with a soft smile, his words careful and gentle, like a pat on the head. 

Bertholdt swallowed his saliva. A trickle of sweat rolled down the temple of his head. The vision of Marco’s final moments flashed in his mind. His terrified expression. His despaired pleadings. The way his tears streamed down. The way his body shook in Reiner’s tight grip. His final words. 

The only thing left behind being half his dead body. 

“Bertholdt?” Marco called out again, snapping Bertholdt out of his spiralling thoughts, “Are you okay?”

The question set off a bomb in the former Warrior. Bertholdt folded his knees up and hunched over. He hid his face from Marco as a waterfall of salty tears rushed down his face. Bertholdt’s entire body shook, the grip on his legs tightening. The guilt of his actions sunk in his stomach, pushing its way up as frenzied apologies spewing out of his mouth. He knew nothing could ever be enough to atone for the sins he had committed in his life, knew that he did not even in a place to have the right to apologise. But there was nothing else he could say. He was not even sure he even had the right to cry in front of the person he murdered. But Bertholdt did anyways, breaking into pieces as the guilt he repressed for years tore him apart. 

It does not take a genius to figure out why Marco’s presence had set Bertholdt off so badly. Marco understood he needed this time. He probably has been bottling all of the pain up all these years, it was only natural for the bottle to violently explode eventually. Marco mindfully placed his hand on Bertholdt’s head. The freckled boy gently patted the taller’s head, a silent message for Bertholdt to cry his heart out. That it was okay for him to do so, and that Marco was there for him.

But in response to his gesture, Bertholdt shifted. Marco pulled his hand back and watched. With his head down the entire time, Bertholdt moved from his hunched over position onto his knees. He leaned lowly forward. Marco stepped back, flustered, as Bertholdt placed his head over his hands on the ground. He was still visibly shaking, his cries ringing in Marco’s ears. The river of apologies ran again. Bertholdt’s voice was crumbling, and trickling through the cracks were the pain and agony he held from his past crimes tormenting him. Marco’s heavy heart pushed him down, kneeling in front of Bertholdt. 

“Bertl, get up,” Marco firmly said, his hands neatly resting on his lap, “Please.”

It was unfathomable that the meek, fragile person in front of him was once the Colossal Titan. Marco shot Bertholdt a smile when he looked up. Tears were still pooled up in Bertholdt’s bloodshot eyes. His nose was red and running, his cheeks glistening from tear stains. Bertholdt opened his mouth, probably wanting to spill out another apology but Marco could not be bothered to hear it again. He has heard it enough times already. Before the words could form, Marco threw his arm around Bertholdt and pulled him closer. 

Marco’s chin rested on Bertholdt’s shoulder as he whispered, “I know, I know. I heard you loud and clear. That’s enough apologies from you.”

“I’m sorry Marco, I’m so sorry,” Bertholdt spewed out for the nth time.

Marco let out a giggle hearing that and he pushed Bertholdt away, his hands still gripping on Bertholdt’s shoulder. Bertholdt, still in a mid-breakdown haze, could only stare in confusion. Marco shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. The gloomy, dishevelled Bertholdt and the bright, smiling Marco starkly juxtaposed one another. 

“I just told you that’s enough,” Marco paused to let out a short laugh, “But you decide to apologise again?” 

Bertholdt was conflicted. For one, the string of apologies was still caught at the back of his throat. He knew he could repeat it over and over again for eternity and it would not ever be able to change anything. On the other hand, Marco truly showed nothing but genuineness in his words. He was not just saying empty words, he really held nothing against Bertholdt. Heck, he was even laughing. That was how light-hearted and easy Marco felt. And there was no resentment in his eyes. The pair that was looking at him was the exact same ones that he saw through his three years as a Cadet. Gentle, friendly - the epitome of kindness. 

"For real though, don't worry about it. I trust you didn’t do it without reason, and if you do want to share for your own peace of mind, I'm all ears," Marco explained, his hands grabbing on Bertholdt's. His smile dropped slightly, “I can’t honestly say I forgive you, at least for now. It doesn’t matter. We have the whole of eternity together now to start anew, sort of.”

Bertholdt listened in wonder as Marco consoled him (Ironic, he knew). The words that left Marco's lips wrapped around him, like a weighted blanket so homey and comforting. Hearing his calm, collected voice honestly felt like receiving a warm, loving hug. Marco's thumbs caressing Bertholdt's topped it all off. The freckled boy, so loving and sweet, was nothing less than sincere in every little thing he said and did.

Which meant a lot to someone who had been longing to be comforted like that for years. To someone who had to betray all his dear friends because of the cruel chains that bounded him. To someone who has been begging for his real self to be found. 

Bertholdt allowed himself to be selfish once more as he asked, "Can I get a hug?"

The tips of Marco's lips curled up and his eyes sparkled as he nodded, opening up his arms to welcome Bertholdt. Bertholdt slid his arms under Marco's and wrapped them around him. Marco reciprocated, his left arm slung over Bertholdt's shoulder and his right arm brushing Bertholdt's hair lightly. Bertholdt gathered the fabric of Marco's shirt in his grip, tightness paralleling the one he felt in his heart. 

"It may be a little late, but I’ll help you find yourself," Marco reassured, "You can rest easy now, Bertl."

And Bertholdt knew that Marco really believed that. For a few moments, both of them remained in the same position. Arms around each other in silence. There were some teardrops rolling off Bertholdt's cheeks, the squeeze in his chest loosening with every pearl. But they were no longer tears of anguish. This time, they were from relief. Hey, maybe even the Earth's devils deserved some degrees of tranquillity in the afterlife too. 

"Thank you," Bertholdt said when they finally pulled away. 

Marco ruffled Bertholdt's hair before getting back up on his feet, smiling down at Bertholdt, "That's what friends would do.”

“Yeah, friends,” Bertholdt smiled as he grabbed on the hand Marco held out and pulled himself up.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! if its still the 30th when u read this go wish bert a happy birthday or ill eat ur kneecaps 😤 /j
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated! you can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/tendoutwts) or tumblr [here](http://spearbeans.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
